wolvesofthebeyondfandomcom-20200214-history
Gwynneth
' '' '''Gwynneth' (Pronounced Gwen-neth) is a Rogue Smith masked owl who resided in Beyond the Beyond and is the daughter of the highly regarded Rogue Smith Gwyndor. She currently lives with the other earthquake survivors in the Distant Blue. Description Gwynneth is an Australian Masked Owl, or Tyto novehollandie. ''She, like other Masked owls, has brown, white, gray and some tan colored feathers with charcoal black speckles on her back, wings, chest and head. Her facial disk has pale grayish brown on it, hence the name of her species. Her eyes are black like other members of the ''tyto ''species. Her eyesight has deteriorated, but her hearing has sharpened to make her hear much, much quieter things then other owls and animals can, such as melting snow or a moth's heart or wings beating. Family *Gwyndor (deceased) - Father *Gwynneth (deceased)- Mother *Thora Plonk (deceased)- Foster "Aunt" History 'Before the Books' Gwynneth was born to Gwyndor and his mate Gwynneth who had died before she was hatched Gwynneth was named after her mother to honor his mate. As she grew, she expressed interest in smithing. As a result, Gwyndor introduced her to Thora Plonk, the Rogue Smith of Silverveil, who taught her much of what she knew about the fine craft of smithing. She came to respect Thora and affectionately called her "Auntie" and would stay with her for long periods of time. However, Gwyndor still made time for his daughter and took her to the Beyond when he believed that she was getting too artsy. While in the Beyond, she learned much about the dire wolves from her father and could easily identify the messages of every ''skreeleen.﻿﻿﻿ 'Lone Wolf' After the War of the Ember, Gwynneth established her forge in the Beyond and became a rogue smith. It was also during this time that her father died because of wounds he suffered during the war. One day while trying to create metal art, she overheard a beautiful howling sound and decided to find the source. This was how Gwynneth came across Faolan, a lone dire wolf with a splayed paw mourning for the loss of his second milk-giver, Thunderheart. She felt a great deal of kinship with Faolan because of the similarities in the circumstances of their family. It was by this kinship that she was able to convince Faolan to seek out the wolves of the Beyond and become a gnaw wolf instead of staying with her. Gwynneth also made Faolan promise not to come and visit her until he had become a gnaw wolf. After he left, Gwynneth unintentionally shaped a piece of metal into the swirling shape she had seen on Faolan's splayed paw. Interested as to whether Faolan had taken her advice, Gwynneth followed the young wolf's trail. She eventually witnessed Faolan being hunted by the various Wolf Clans of the Beyond because they suspected that he was infected with the foaming mouth disease. When she attempted to intervene, she went yeep at the sight of Faolan jumping over the wall of fire, produced by the pursuing wolves in an attempt to eliminate the potential threat. Despite going yeep, she managed to recover from the shock and greeted Faolan on the other side of the wall of flame. 'Shadow Wolf' ﻿Gwynneth is the witness of the murder of an unnamed tawny malcadh pup, although she only heard it. She tells the Sark of the Slough what she heard. In the end, the rouge smith helps Faolan, along with the Sark, give evidence that the murderer is Heep. Later after Heep escapes punishment and Faolan is named one of the two winning gnaw wolves who gets to become a new watch member, Gwynneth is the first to witness Heep and two outclanner wolves looking for Faolan's most cherished bones of Thunderheart and alerts Faolan. Before he gets there, Gwynneth is the first to confront Heep, attacking him with her talons until Faolan arrives. 'Watch Wolf' Gwynneth is one of the many owls who fly to the Ring of Sacred Volcanoes during the She-Winds. She also goes with Faolan and the Sark to the MacNamara Clan so Faolan can meet Morag, his first mother. She is also in the epilogue with The Sark of the Slough, Faolan begins to howl after he sees both Morag and Thunderheart climbing to the Cave of Souls. 'Frost Wolf' In Frost Wolf Gwynneth continues the journey of finding her father's resting place that she long forgot. She and the Sark of the Slough not only find the resting place of Gwyndor but, find and reveal the Prophet to be none other than Liam MacDuncan. 'Spirit Wolf' Gwynneth, the Sark, and Liam MacDuncan are returning Gwyndor's hero mark back to the blue spruce, with Liam guiding them. His daughter had just put the mask and visor in the hollow with his bones when the scroom of Gwyndor appears and the earth begins shaking. A boulder crushes Liam's skull and kills him, the Sark disappears, and Gwynneth is left alone. Surprisingly, the hero mark remains intact. Gwynneth goes yeep as the blue spruce is uprooted and something seizes the mask, making it glow and spin. Then the Masked Owl passes out. Near the end of the book as she, Faolan and several others are crossing the Crystal Plain, she sees the scroom (ghost) of Soren and bows before him. Trivia *In Shadow Wolf, when Heep is with two Outclanners, Gwynneth says the wolf oath, saying "by the spirit of Lupus" instead of "by the spirit of Glaux," which surprised the wolves. *Gywnneth knows the ways of the wolves because of her father, and knows how to smith because of her adoptive mother, the Rouge Smith of Silverveil. *Even though Gwynneth's eyesight has become poor, her hearing has become even sharper, as she can hear a moth's wing and heart beat, and even snow melting.﻿ de:Gwynneth Category:Owls Category:Females Category:Lone Wolf Characters Category:Shadow Wolf Characters Category:Watch Wolf Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Frost Wolf Characters Category:Birds Category:Spirit Wolf Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Travelers Category:Earthquake Survivors